


23

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	23

She sank deeper into the water  
Everything a greenish blue color  
Everything slightly distorted.  
Floating in the darkness below her  
An image appeared that she remembered  
Four years old, playing on the park swings  
Her Daddy pushing her higher.  
Huddled on her bed when she was seven,  
Comforting her younger sister  
The night Daddy left  
Without even a kiss goodbye.  
Ten years old, her first kiss  
In the dean’s office five minutes later,  
After she decked the boy.  
Thirteen, in the hospital,  
Broken ribs and leg  
From the car accident that killed  
Her mother and baby brother.  
Her stepfather ignoring her,  
Forgetting her sixteenth birthday.  
And last, seventeen years old  
When just that morning  
She ran away from home for the last time  
When she ran towards the river.  
The images faded out,  
And strong arms pulled her upwards.


End file.
